User blog:Chaos Shepherd/My X-Box Showdown rouster.
I humbly present to you an "Xbox Showdown" fighter roster chosen by probably the last gamer you should ask about this. I don't know why I'm so interested in making fake rosters for this hypothetical game, I don't play my Xbox 360 that much and I know almost nothing about these characters collectively except Cmdr. Shepard Chell Crazy Dave and Banjo but here's my latest attempt. First we got Master Chief the guy from their flagship series. The next three guys Marcus, Frank and Sam I a don't know at all I just hear about them in other people's recommendations. Meat Boy... Is from a platformer it might be hard to work with but if they can pull it off might be fun. Eddie Riggs I only know him from other people's recommendations but unlike the guys up there I like him never prayed is game but maybe I should. I have no idea what time game it is. Steve I think I heard somewhere that if Microsoft does this they really want Steve to be in it. Rash their only chance of electoral character as far as I know. Kameo I'm pretty sure this is the only Xbox exclusive game I own she can be a good fighter with her shape shifting abilities Raz. Is psychic right? Banjo-Kzooie well smash ballots don't bring them home,this will have to do. Blinx is a cat with time travel powers. Would make for a good fighter Conker Chell I love me some portal she might be a hard character to play as but she would be fun. Commander Shepherd mass effect is my current favorite franchise not owned by Nintendo no contest we could have both Shepherds guns biotic powers whatever engineer Shepherd does if we come up short on moves to give them. Wesker I don't know this guy he's just cool heard somebody else recommend him Black Orchid from killer instinct Crypto from destroy all humans I thought I'd get a few more evil characters up ther. Duke Nukem probably a reflection on how I think the game will very likely suck if it actually existed. Spawn is pretty much the reason I want this to exist. Soul caliber II had guest characters for each different platform with she might be aware of. Link has no business not being in Super Smash bros Heihachi Mishima was in PlayStation All-Stars battle Royale. I just want to see X-Box use Spawn. Capt. Smiley I no idea who this is he gives me the creeps but I heard somebody else recommend them. Crazy Dave Plants vs Zombies garden warfare so far is the only Xbox one game to even blip on my raidar. The Heavy from team Fortress 2 pretty much a nod too that my first attempt at this might as well of Been Rare-where vs Vale guest starring Master Chief and Spawn. Clippy finally chance to beat the ever loving day lights out of him. The roster on my deviantart Category:Blog posts